


favor

by DeCarabas



Series: Fugitives Together [26]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Act 2, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 21:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeCarabas/pseuds/DeCarabas
Summary: An everyday evening at the estate.





	favor

The kitchen starts to fill with savory scents, and the dog shuffles from one side of the doorway to the other, watching Hawke with a mournful expression. Which Hawke ignores, grinning as he stirs the saucepan over the fire. The dog knows perfectly well the kitchen’s off limits; no begging for scraps. But tonight Anders is sitting in Orana’s chair, long legs stretched beneath the table and papers spread in front of him, and the dog keeps giving him furtive looks, clearly hoping the rules no longer apply.

Anders hums while he works, writing out his notes on the patients he’d seen that afternoon. The same tune he’s been picking out on the lute, Hawke thinks. And he’s always liked the quiet of the kitchen in the evening but it’s soothing listening to the little sounds behind him as he stirs, Anders breaking off to mumble something to himself, fingers tapping restlessly on the table.

Anders shrugs out of his coat like he’s just now remembering it, slinging it over the back of the chair. And when he bends over the papers again, there’s a glimpse of red silk at his throat, beneath the collar of his shirt, and Hawke bites his lip. 

Hawke puts down the pan and passes behind Anders’ chair, his hand drifting along the nape of Anders’ neck and resting there, plucking at the edge of the red favor; and Anders ducks his head, avoiding Hawke’s eyes, a smile on his lips.


End file.
